


Decidedly Darndest Ds

by CrystalNavy



Series: Stories From The Other Side [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Also known as 'Group Talk of the Ds'Tensions run high and chaos is bound to follow. Various topics and hijinks galore.





	Decidedly Darndest Ds

When Lammy walked in, the first thing she saw was the room's interior. 

The walls were painted light green. There was a small table in the middle of the room, and two sofas on each side of the room.

Two men sat on the sofa on one side of the room, and the other was occupied by a man and a woman.

The tension in the room was palpable, so palpable that Lammy could cut it with a knife. Not that she wanted to.

Then, one of the people in the room took a flying leap, striking what he thought was a threatening pose.

Lammy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the scene.

If it weren't for the fact that she was one too, the Ds were gonna give her a heart attack someday.

Scratch that, they still might, in spite of her being one of them.

She attributed that particular discrepancy on the fact that she died young, before the true insanity of the D could rub off on her.

She sighed.

It was time to face the music.

"No, don't do this to meeee!" the older man wailed, grabbing the younger man - who looked suspiciously like him - by the ankle.

"Let me go!" the other man screamed

"Now, now, give him a chance." the only woman in the room begged

"Mom!"

The fourth occupant of the room calmly kept on reading a book through the entire ordeal.

Lammy grimaced. This was going to be something else.

Then again, she thought as the grimace became a genuine smile, this was also going to be exciting.

And so, she joined the chaos with a huge smile.


End file.
